Vileplume
/ |dexcekalos=107 |evofrom=Gloom |gen=Generation I |species=Flower Pokémon |egg1=Grass |body=12 |type=Grass |type2=Poison |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=41.0 lbs. |metweight=18.6 kg |ability=Chlorophyll |dw=Effect Spore |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Vileplume (Japanese: ラフレシア Rafureshia) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Vileplume is purple in color with red eyes and short limbs. There is also a rafflesia on its head, which is a type of flower known to have a putrid smell. Natural abilities Vileplume has the ability Chlorophyll. Chlorophyll allows Vileplume's Speed to rise when the sun is strong. Vileplume are known for their large flower. The flower releases a large amount of pollen in the air when it is flapped. The flapping of the flower can be very loud at times. Evolution Vileplume is one of two evolved forms of Gloom. Gloom evolves into a Vileplume with the use of a Leaf Stone. Game info Game locations |type= |redblue=Evolve Gloom (Red only) |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Gloom |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Gloom |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Gloom |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Gloom |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Gloom |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Gloom (FireRed only) |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Gloom |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Gloom |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Gloom |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Gloom (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Gloom |xyrarity=None}} Side game locations |type2= |Snap=River |RSPinball=Evolve Gloom |Trozei=Secret Storage 3, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Gloom |PMD2=Evolve Gloom |Ranger1=Sekra Mountain Range |Ranger2=Chroma Highlands |Ranger3=Canal Ruins, Forest Ruins, Light Ruins |Rumble=Silent Forest}} Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=I |redblue=The larger its petals, the more toxic pollen it contains. Its big head is heavy and hard to hold up. |yellow=Flaps its broad flower petals to scatter its poisonous pollen. The flapping sound is very loud. |gold=It has the world's largest petals. With every step, the petals shake out heavy clouds of toxic pollen. |silver=The bud bursts into bloom with a bang. It then starts scattering allergenic, poisonous pollen. |crystal=By shaking its big petals, it scatters toxic pollen into the air, turning the air yellow. |ruby=Vileplume's toxic pollen triggers atrocious allergy attacks. That's why it is advisable never to approach any attractive flowers in a jungle, however pretty they may be. |sapphire=Vileplume has the world's largest petals. They are used to attract prey that are then doused with toxic spores. Once the prey are immobilized, this Pokémon catches and devours them. |emerald=In seasons when it produces more pollen, the air around a Vileplume turns yellow with the powder as it walks. The pollen is highly toxic and causes paralysis. |firered=Its petals are the largest in the world. It fiendishly scatters allergy-causing pollen from its petals. |leafgreen=The larger its petals, the more toxic pollen it contains. Its big head is heavy and hard to hold up. |diamond=Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen. |pearl=Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen. |platinum=Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen. |heartgold=It has the world's largest petals. With every step, the petals shake out heavy clouds of toxic pollen. |soulsilver=The bud bursts into bloom with a bang. It then starts scattering allergenic, poisonous pollen. |black=Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen. |white=Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen. |black 2=Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen. |white 2=Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen. |x=The larger its petals, the more toxic pollen it contains. Its big head is heavy and hard to hold up. |y=It has the world's largest petals. With every step, the petals shake out heavy clouds of toxic pollen. |or=Vileplume's toxic pollen triggers atrocious allergy attacks. That's why it is advisable never to approach any attractive flowers in a jungle, however pretty they may be. |as=Vileplume has the world's largest petals. They are used to attract prey that are then doused with toxic spores. Once the prey are immobilized, this Pokémon catches and devours them.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |type2= |rbspr = RB 045 front.png |yspr = Y 045 front.png |grnspr = GR 045 front.png |gldspr = G 045 front.png |slvspr = S 045 front.png |cryspr = C 045 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 045 front.png |emeraldspr = E 045 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 045 front.png |dpspr = DP 045 front.png |dpsprf = DP 045f front.png |ptspr = DP 045 front.png |ptsprf = DP 045f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 045 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 045f front.png |bwspr = Vileplume BW.gif |b2w2spr = Vileplume BW.gif |xyspr = Vileplume XY.gif |xysprs = Shine Vileplume XY.gif |orasspr = Vileplume XY.gif |orassprs = Shine Vileplume XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Vileplume first made its debut in Holy Matrimony! under the ownership of Jessiebelle. *Jessiebelle's Vileplume *Nicolette's Vileplume Trivia Origins Vileplume appears to be based on the Rafflesia Arnoldii flower. Vileplume's Japanese name is a direct translation of "rafflesia". Vileplume comes from the words 'vile' meaning disgusting and 'plume' meaning a long or spreading cloud; this may be a reference to Vileplume's bad smell. Gallery 045Vileplume_OS_anime.png 045Vileplume_OS_anime_2.png 045Vileplume_AG_anime.png 045Vileplume_Dream.png 045Vileplume_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon